Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort (Original Soundtrack)
Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disneyland Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disneyland. Takeharu Ishimoto and Tsuyoshi Sekito will compose the soundtrack alongside Yoko Shimomura. The Soundtrack Will Be Having Three Discs. It Will Be First Released in Japan (Including the Soundtrack is on Sale at Tokyo Disney Resort) and Then It Will Be Released in the United States, Canada and Other International Countries. Tracklisting: Disc One 1. Dearly Beloved 2. Happiness is Here 3. The Dream Goes On 4. Magical Beginngs 5. Sora 6. Maple Leaf Rag - World Bazaar Theme 7. Night of Fate - World Bazaar Battle Theme 8. It's a Long Way to Tipperary - World Bazaar Theme 9. Fortuosity - World Bazaar Theme 10. Flitterin' - World Bazaar Theme 11. Beautiful Beulah - World Bazaar Theme 12. Hail to the Chief - Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 13. Working for Snacks 14. Laughter and Merriment 15. A Walk in Andante 16. Villains of a Sort 17. Rowdy Rumble 18. Talking Drum - Adventureland Theme 19. Having a Wild Time - Adventureland Battle Theme 20. Aloha OE - Enchanted Tiki Room/Tropical Serenade Theme 21. The Tik Room Rap (Performed by Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and The Tiki Birds, Gods and Flowers) 22. Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Pirates of the Caribbean Theme 23. He's a Pirate - Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Theme 24. Serengeti Serenade - Jungle Cruise Theme 25. Savannah Pride - Jungle Cruise Battle Theme 26. Were the Smart One 27. Hand in Hand 28. The Ballad of Davy Crockett - Westernland Theme 29. Big Country Theme - Westernland Battle Theme 30. All Aboard the Mine Train - Big Thunder Mountain Theme 31. Welcome to the Diamond HorseShoe (Performed by Amy Adams) - The Diamond HorseShoe 32. Mister Piano, Please (Performed by Bella Thorne and Aqua) - The Diamond HorseShoe 33. Thank God, I Am a Country Bear/Bang! Goes Old Betsy (Performed by Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy & The Country Bears) 34. Red River Valley - Westernland Theme 35. Friends in My Heart Disc Two 1. Eternal Moments 2. Froggy Went to Courtin' - Critter Country Theme 3. Runaway Canoe - Critter Country Battle Theme 4. Up a Lazy River - Critter Country Theme 5. Home on the Range - Critter Country Theme 6. A Farmer in the Dell (Performed by Brer Frog, With Lyrics Change to Tell the Brer Rabbit Story) - Splash Mountain 7. How Do You Do (Performed by Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Brer Rabbit, Brer Turtle and Other Critters) - Splash Mountain 8. Everyone Has a Laughing Place (Performed by Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Brer Rabbit and Other Critters) - Splash Mountain 9. Brer Fox's Revenge (Peformed by Brer Fox) - Splash Mountain 10. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Performed by Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Brer Rabbit, Brer Frog and Other Critters) - Splash Mountain 11. Oopsy Daisy 12. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella Castle Theme 13. Castle Escapade - Cinderella Castle Battle Theme 14. Grim Grinning Ghosts - Haunted Mansion Theme 15. Lonesome Ghosts - Haunted Mansion Battle Theme 16. The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Mickey's PhilharMagic Theme 17. Dance of the Reed Flutes (Tne Nutcracker Suite) - Mickey's PhilharMagic Theme 18. A Night on Bald Mountain - Mickey's PhilharMagic Battle Theme 19. Thunder and Blazes - Dumbo the Flying Elephant Theme 20. Casey Jr. - Casey Junior Circus Train 21. Winnie the Pooh - Pooh's Hunny Hunt Theme 22. Bounce-O-Rama - Pooh's Hunny Hunt Theme 23. Heffalump and Woozles - Pooh's Hunny Hunt Battle Theme 24. You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly - Peter Pan's Flight Theme 25. Piriate's Gigue - Peter Pan's Flight Battle Theme 26. Never Land Sky - Peter Pan's Flight Theme 27. Fly to Your Heart (Performed by Selena Gomez) - Pixie Hollow 28. Turning the Key 29. Road to a Hero 30. Disneyland 61' 31. Minnie's Yoo Hoo - ToonTown Theme 32. Little Toot - ToonTown Theme 33. Uh-Oh Danger! - ToonTown Battle Theme 34. Smile, Darn Ya Smile - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Theme 35. Mission Impossible Theme - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Battle Theme 36. One-Winged Angel (From Final Fantasy VII) 37. Vim and Vigor Disc Three 1. The Encounter 2. If You Had Wings - Tomorrowland Theme 3. Byte Bashing - Tomorrowland Battle Theme 4. There's a Great Beautiful Tomorrow - The Carousel of Progress Theme 5. The Best Time of Your Life - The Carousel of Progress Theme 6. Music to Buy Toasters - Progress City Theme 7. Mirror Maze - Progress City Theme 8. Nation on Wheels - The PeopleMover Theme 9. The Droid Rooms - Star Tours: The Adventure Continues Theme 10. Darth Vader's Theme - Star Tours: The Adventure Continues Battle Theme 11. Seize the Future - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter Theme 12. The Deep End - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter Battle Theme 13. Mircales and Molecules - Tomorrowland Theme 14. Here's to the Future and You (The RCA Theme Song) Space Mountain Theme 15. Btye Striking - Space Mountain Battle Theme 16. Let's Race - Tomorrowland Speedway Theme 17. Soarin' - Rocket Jets Theme 18. We Are Here to Change the World (Performed by Michael Jackson) - Captain EO 19. Another Part of Me (Performed by Michael Jackson) - Captain EO 20. Shipmeister's Humoresque - Tomorrowland Theme 21. Precious Stars in the Sky - Tomorrowland Theme 22. Tokyo Disneyland After Dark 23. Friends in My Heart (Reprised) 24. Sora (Reprised) 25. Fireworks is Like a Dream 26. A Fight to the End 27. Beyond the Castle 28. Always on My Mind 29. The Dream Goes On 30. Disneyland Dream for Piano, Organ, Bands and Orchestra 31. Hand in Hand (Reprise) 32. Dearly Beloved (Reprise) Category:Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disney Theme Park CD Category:Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort